A Holiday Meeting
by cophinelovin
Summary: Cosima meets a beautiful stranger in an airport bar on Christmas Eve and has an unexpected evening.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima sat at the airport bar, sipping her beer. She looked out the window, the gusts of snow making it difficult to see anything, except some flashing lights in the distance. She looked down, checking her phone for the hundredth time, but there was nothing there.

It was sad, really. It was Christmas Eve, and there she was, sitting all alone, a few random people smattered around the dimly lit room. She sighed, looking around at everyone with their heads in their laptops or phones, headphones in, completely oblivious to where they actually were. She turned back to the bartender and waved her empty beer, signaling for another. _One more drink_ , she decided.

She took a sip of her new beer and rested her cheek in her palm, elbow on the bar, closing her eyes for a moment. _What was she doing?_

"Ehm, yes, hello, a glass of your red wine," she heard a voice say and her ears immediately perked up.

Cosima looked to the right of her to see a tall blonde with the most amazing curly hair situating herself into the seat three down from hers. She was like a bright ray of sunshine in an otherwise dreary day and Cosima couldn't help but smile. _Perhaps this night would not be so bad after all._

She watched as the blonde thanked the bartender and took a sip of her wine. She looked over at Cosima, catching her eye for a moment and gave a small smile before looking away.

Cosima realized she had been staring and clumsily reached for her beer, accidentally knocking it over onto the bar. "Shit," she swore as the bartender ran over with some napkins.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll get you another."

Cosima gave him a nervous grin, not daring to look back over at the blonde.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Cosima turned to the source of that smooth, accented voice and felt her heart beat faster when she realized the woman was talking to her. "Oh, yeah, yeah, just...a...a little clumsy," she stumbled, waving her hands in the air.

The blonde nodded and chuckled at her, turning back to her wine.

Cosima exhaled and thought about the fact that it was Christmas Eve and she literally had nothing left to lose after her disaster of the past week, so she decided to put herself out there. _Be bold, Cosima._

"Hey, um, so I don't mean to bother you, but I can't help but wonder what brings you to a Toronto airport on Christmas Eve," Cosima turned to the blonde and said.

The blonde turned back toward Cosima and smiled. "Oh, well, my flight has been cancelled. I was trying to get back to France for the holiday, but I guess that is not happening," she answered.

"Oh, damn, sorry, that totally sucks," Cosima replied, continuing to nurse her beer. She got up and moved closer. "Well, since you're not going anywhere, would you mind some company? I'm kind of bored...my...uh...flight was cancelled too."

"Please," the blonde responded, gesturing toward the seat next to her. She ran her hand back through her flowing curls as Cosima shimmied her way onto the bar stool.

"We have not been properly introduced," the blonde noted, holding her hand out, "Delphine."

Cosima extended her hand to meet Delphine's. It was soft and warm and Cosima grasped it for a little too long. "Cosima," she replied with a smile.

"Enchantée."

Cosima tilted her head and grinned, her fangy teeth showing as she showed her delight for the French woman speaking her native language. "Enchantée," she copied.

Delphine chuckled at Cosima's pronunciation and Cosima turned red when she saw the blonde woman's dimples show up on her face as she smiled. _She is gorgeous_ , Cosima thought, grabbing her beer and taking a long swig.

"So what brought you to Toronto?" Cosima asked, her elbows up on the bar, mindlessly twirling her fingers together.

"Oh, I had a few meetings for potential jobs," Delphine replied, taking a sip of her wine as she looked at Cosima over the glass.

Cosima couldn't help but stare at her lips, how they gripped the wine glass just right, how they looked so soft and warm. She realized she was staring again and snapped herself out of it. "Oh, wow, here? That's far from home."

"Um, yes, well, I need a change of pace," she told the brunette, seeming a little flustered.

"Oh, why's that?" Cosima asked before she realized she was being nosy and noticed the change in the woman next to her. "Oh my god, don't answer that. Gosh I don't mean to pry...seriously, you can tell me to go away."

Delphine took a deep breath and reached out, resting her hand on Cosima's forearm. "Non, it's okay," she assured.

Cosima's skin tingled where the blonde was touching her and her mouth opened slightly, a barely audible breath escaping her lips. She swallowed, thinking it was extremely ridiculous to be so attracted to this woman she just met.

Delphine looked back at her with a smile, but a sad look in her eyes. She looked like she was going to say more, but instead turned back to her drink, removing her hand from Cosima's arm and taking a sip.

 _Great, way to make things awkward,_ Cosima thought, gulping down her own beer.

Cosima finally broke the silence. "Hey, um, so can I tell you something? I feel like I need to be honest here...and I kind of have a confession to make," she muttered.

Delphine raised her eyebrows, a concerned but curious look on her face. "Oh?"

Cosima fidgeted nervously with the fabric at the end of her shirt. "Yeah, so, like, my flight didn't get cancelled."

Delphine looked at her, even more confused.

"I, uh, flew in a few hours ago...from San Francisco. I was coming home. I live here," she continued.

"Then why…" Delphine asked, turning to face her.

Cosima chuckled nervously. "Yeah, why am I here? That's a good question. It's sad, really. I, uh, didn't really want to go home and be alone on Christmas Eve, and I was already here, so I just decided to stay and have a couple drinks. I know...super pathetic."

Delphine reached her hand out again to place it on the brunette's hand. "Non, Cosima, it is not pathetic. I am sorry you are alone," she soothed.

"Yeah...well, here's the even sadder part...I was supposed to spend Christmas with my girlfriend, but I found out she's been cheating on me, so I had to get out of there. We were doing the whole long distance thing anyway...which never works...so…" she trailed off, feeling like shouldn't be rambling so much to a stranger.

"Oh, Cosima, that is terrible," Delphine replied, "It is her loss." She brushed her thumb over the back of Cosima's hand, causing the brunette's heart to race.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Cosima mumbled. "I'm, um, sorry that I kinda lied to you before."

Delphine shook her head. "I have a small confession of my own to make," she told her.

Cosima's eyes and ears perked up. "Yeah?"

Delphine nodded. "I am happy that my flight got cancelled. I know it's Christmas Eve, but I am glad for two reasons."

Cosima gave her a curious look, wanting to know more.

"I did not want to go home. I did not want to see my family for the holidays. They are...judgmental. They don't like that I am looking for jobs here. They want me to stay and work in the family business," she explained.

"Oh," Cosima replied. "I see. What's the family business?"

"Oh, my family runs a large bakery in Paris," Delphine answered, "I am just not interested in that life. I am not passionate about it, and I want to do something I am passionate about."

"What are you passionate about?" Cosima asked, her thumb mindlessly raising up to brush the side of Delphine's hand.

"Well, science is my life," the blonde responded, "I want to help people. I want to find cures for diseases. I specialize in immunology."

"No way!" Cosima exclaimed. "I am a scientist too. Evo-devo is my specialty."

"Evo-devo?" Delphine asked, before a look of recognition washed over her face. "Oh, evolutionary development, I see. Wow, that is impressive."

Cosima smiled her toothy grin, way too excited to have made a connection like this. "So, um, what was the other reason?"

"Hmm?" Delphine asked, staring right into Cosima's eyes.

"You said there were two reasons you were happy your flight got cancelled," she told her, "What's the other one?"

Delphine's cheeks flushed red as she smiled, biting her lip. "Oh, well, because...I met you," she whispered, nudging Cosima's hand to turn it over as she intertwined their fingers, both women feeling the light buzz from the alcohol they had been consuming.

Cosima's mouth fell slightly open as she let out a shaky breath, electricity pulsing from her fingertips. She finally found her words, "Hey, um, I know we just met...obvs...and I hope this isn't too bold, but like, if you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, you could, um, come back to my apartment." She paused and tried to read Delphine's expression. "I've got lots of wine," she added quickly, grinning her sweetest smile.

"Oh, well, wine…" Delphine replied, "I do love wine."

"So is that a yes?" Cosima asked. "I mean, I kinda feel like it would be a crime if we both spent Christmas Eve alone."

"A crime?" Delphine teased, sipping down the last of her wine. "Ah, yes, I agree. Definitely a crime. I would love to come home with you."

Cosima gripped Delphine's fingers tighter in hers, her palms sweating. She was flushed with nerves, but trying so terribly hard to play it cool with this woman. This gorgeous woman who seemed interested in her. _Was this really happening?_

"Uh, awesome...shall we?" Cosima asked, reluctantly letting go of Delphine's hand to grab her bag.

Delphine nodded and smiled, following the small brunette out of the bar. She never would have thought in a million years that this is where she would be on Christmas Eve, going to a practical stranger's apartment. An adorable, sexy, amazing, practical stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women finally made it back to Cosima's apartment after an extremely slow cab ride and a pit stop to pick up Chinese food (after all, what else can you get on Christmas Eve, Cosima had told Delphine).

Delphine looked around the quaint space as they entered.

"Make yourself at home," Cosima told her, running to the kitchen to put down the food and grab the wine. "Sorry, the place is kinda small," she called out. "Just a tiny one bedroom, but it suits me."

"It's cute. It does suit you," Delphine answered, removing her boots and coat and making herself comfortable on the couch.

Cosima returned to the living room with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and the food, along with plates and silverware. "A feast, m'lady," she joked as she placed everything down on the coffee table.

Delphine chuckled and scooched over to make room for the small brunette on the couch. They dug in, drinking and laughing, Cosima telling her all about her childhood adventures with science and how her parents almost killed her when she almost burned the house down with her experiments.

Cosima couldn't help but notice the way Delphine's eyes glistened when she laughed and the way she looked at Cosima with a curious, wanting look. By the time they had made it through one bottle of wine, Cosima was feeling pretty good, and found herself playing with Delphine's fingertips as they faced each other on the sofa.

"How about some more wine?" Cosima asked, jumping up and heading to the kitchen. She stood facing the counter, reaching up into the cabinet for another bottle when she felt a warmth press against her back. Her breath hitched as Delphine's fingertips padded lightly at her hips, her hot breath at the side of the brunette's neck.

"I think I've had enough wine," she spoke, her voice rough. "I think I'd rather have something else." Delphine waited for any protest from the smaller woman and when she didn't get any, she leaned closer, letting her lips press just behind Cosima's ear.

Cosima shivered as she felt tingles run through her body, goosebumps erupting down her arm. She put down the bottle of wine, her hands moving to grip the edge of the countertop as all her focus went to the blonde's hot lips on her skin. She let out a shaky breath, trying to keep her composure, but this woman had a hold over her she couldn't explain. She was so aroused in a way she hadn't been in a long time.

Delphine's hands snaked around Cosima's stomach, her fingers grazing her tight abs, laying her flat palms against them, pulling her closer to her. Cosima could feel the entire length of the blonde's front on her back and she let out a small moan as Delphine continued to kiss down her neck.

Cosima could feel herself getting wet already, Delphine's touch exciting her in the best way possible. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to taste her lips. She turned within the blonde's embrace, pulling her hips into hers as she collided their lips.

Delphine tasted better than she imagined. She could taste the wine on her tongue as their breaths mingled, both women battling for control. Cosima took Delphine's bottom lip in her teeth and tugged, eliciting a moan from the blonde's throat.

Cosima's hand tangled in Delphine's curls, pulling her head closer, not able to get enough of the woman in front of her. They gasped, barely breathing as they kissed, hands running up and down each other's bodies, trying to feel every inch through too much fabric.

Delphine's fingers moved under the bottom of Cosima's shirt and it wasn't long before she was pulling it off completely. She backed Cosima harder up against the kitchen counter, her fingers fumbling with the button on her jeans. She unzipped the brunette's pants, her fingers moving inside, over her underwear, feeling the wetness that had seeped through and moaning.

Cosima whimpered as she felt Delphine's fingers brush over her core and the blonde leaned in to her ear. "I've been waiting to fuck you all night," Delphine growled.

"Oh, god," Cosima breathed, her knees buckling at the blonde's words.

Delphine pressed her thigh against her hand, producing more pressure between Cosima's legs, pushing her up against the counter roughly. "It seems you've been waiting for me to fuck you, too," she chuckled, teasing the brunette.

"You think you're funny," Cosima whispered, inhaling sharply. _What was wrong with her?_ She was not one to let someone else take the lead. She was usually on top, completely in control, especially of herself. But the blonde was making her lose herself. She had her literally in the palm of her hand, and Cosima didn't mind one bit.

"You're not laughing, chérie," Delphine whispered roughly, taking Cosima's earlobe between her teeth and nibbling.

"Ok, fuck...fuck," Cosima breathed, her body buckling again.

Delphine grinned, licking the sensitive skin under Cosima's ear. "That's right. This is where I want you," she whispered.

"You're gonna tease me all fucking night?" Cosima asked, her breathing heavy as she grasped the blonde's sides.

Delphine shook her head. "No, but I must say, I wouldn't mind if you begged a little," she smirked.

Cosima grabbed behind Delphine's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. She kissed down her jawline and up her neck, feeling the blonde respond to her touch. "Well then, Delphine," she whispered in her ear, " _Please_ , if you want to fuck me so badly, then _fuck_ me already."

Delphine chuckled before swiftly pulling down Cosima's pants and underwear, somehow getting them off of her without making it awkward (or perhaps Cosima was so turned on she could barely give a shit), and hoisted the smaller woman up with her hands on her ass cheeks. She placed her on the counter, throwing one leg over her shoulder, the other leg spread wide, her foot planted against the counter of the kitchen island across from her.

Cosima groaned as Delphine's hand shot right down to her dripping center, running her fingers through her folds and spreading the wetness over her hardened nub.

The blonde leaned in, nipping at Cosima's neck with her teeth before sucking at her pulse point, causing the brunette to throw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as her mind focused on Delphine's fingers.

Delphine knew how ready Cosima was for her and she thrust her finger inside, causing Cosima to let out a loud moan from deep within her throat.

Delphine smiled, bringing her mouth to the brunette's ear as she fucked her deeply. "You like that?" she whispered roughly.

Cosima nodded enthusiastically, unable to hold back the series of moans and whimpers Delphine was causing. The blonde inserted another finger and Cosima could feel how full she was, her walls grasping mercilessly at the long fingers inside her.

Cosima's breaths got more shallow as her heart beat faster. She was completely at the mercy of this woman, this woman she had just met, and she was loving every minute of it. She couldn't think about anything else as the blonde pumped into her.

"God, Delphine," she panted, "Fuck."

Delphine smirked. "You're getting close," she whispered, "I can feel it." She leaned down to push Cosima's bra down and pull a hard nipple into her mouth. She flicked it gently with her tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette. She brought her mouth back up to her ear. "I want you to come for me...when I say," she growled.

Cosima could feel herself moving toward that edge as Delphine curled her fingers inside of her and she let out a whimper at Delphine's words.

"I...I'm so close," she breathed, trying to buck her hips into Delphine's hand, but the blonde had a firm grasp on her hip with her other hand.

"I know," Delphine replied, cockily. She moved her hand so her thumb could graze gently over Cosima's straining clit and listened for the brunette's reaction.

Cosima's breath hitched as she felt her orgasm building and her mouth fell open. "Shit...please...let me come," she whimpered.

Delphine nipped at Cosima's earlobe with her teeth, fucking her hard and pressing slightly harder with her thumb as she moved over the slippery nub. "Good," she praised, "Come for me."

Delphine kept up her motions as Cosima's eyes rolled back in her head. She felt the searing pleasure overtake her and her mind went blank for a brief moment. She groaned as she came, her body tensing in a series of spasms, holding onto Delphine's shoulders for dear life.

Cosima leaned her head forward into Delphine's shoulder as she came down from her high, her body tingling.

"Fuuuuck," she groaned, as she caught her breath.

Delphine chuckled and pulled her into a soft kiss. She broke the kiss, letting her lips linger close. "Don't think I'm done with you yet," she whispered.

Cosima raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

Delphine nodded. "I did not have time to get you a Christmas gift," she told her, "So instead, I think my gift will have to be to see how many times I can make you come tonight."

"Oh," Cosima breathed, her voice shaky. "What about you?" she asked, trying to gain any semblance of composure.

"Well, if you have any energy left afterwards, maybe I'll reward you by letting you have me," she teased.

Delphine pulled Cosima off the counter, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

 _Holy shit_ , Cosima thought. This was _way_ better than any gift she could've gotten for Christmas.

Delphine left the next morning, promising that if she got a job in Toronto, she would get back in touch.

Cosima was in a daze, still not believing what had happened the previous night. She was not the kind of person that these things happened to. _A fucking French goddess_ had spent the night with her. And not just that. She had fucked her so many times, Cosima had lost count. Once Cosima was finally allowed to touch her, she had pretty much lost her mind. The sounds Delphine made as her fingers were inside her, as she came...Cosima was pretty sure she would never get over it.

She spent the next week daydreaming about her until finally she had to shake it off and get back to the real world.

She arrived at work the day after New Year's, walking into the lab to see Scott already hard at work. "Hey nerd, have a good break?"

He chuckled, before shaking his head. "It was fine. Cosima, you're late. Our new employee is starting today and Rachel's bringing them over soon."

"Chill, dude, I'm here before them, aren't I?" She sat down at her computer, placing her bag on the floor.

Scott shrugged, looking back into his microscope.

The familiar beep of the ID scanner sounded and Cosima looked up to see Rachel walk in the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who walked in behind her.

 _Holy fuck_ , Cosima thought.

Her blonde curls bounced as she walked in the door, catching her first glimpse of Cosima. She gave a small, polite smirk, but no other reaction. _Oh, she's good._

"Dr. Niehaus, Dr. Smith, this is Dr. Cormier," Rachel told them, "Cosima, she'll be working with you primarily on Project Leda. I want you to make sure Dr. Cormier has everything she needs. Absolutely everything. Can I trust you to fulfill that?"

Cosima coughed. "Um, uh, yeah, sure thing, boss," she said as she stood to walk over to the two women. She extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cormier."

Delphine grasped Cosima's hand tightly and the brunette felt electricity run through her body, knowing where that hand had been last week. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine," she replied.

 _Yes_ , Cosima thought, _this was going to be a fucking fantastic year._


End file.
